Padre e Hijo
by Warlock86
Summary: Después de que Leo se entera de la verdad sobre Chris, sabe que tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido de alguna forma. --SLASH--
1. Capítulo 1 El Amor de un Padre

**Padre e Hijo**

**I**

Chris Perry estaba dormido en el P3, después de un largo de día de luchar contra demonios. Ni siquiera se había bañado. Su cuerpo adolescente sudado se había dejado caer sobre el viejo sillón del bar, después de haber tomado una cerveza. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una ajustada camiseta desteñida y bóxers azules. Soñaba en en el futuro que intentaba cambiar cuando oyó que alguien orbitaba junto a él. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a un hombre junto a él, a su padre. Leo Wyatt. No hubo palabras iniciales entre los dos. El mayor se inclinó sobre el menor para darle un beso en la frente y acariciar sus cabellos negros.

"Siento mucho que en el futuro no haya tenido tiempo de cuidarte y de prestarte atención, pero ahora que sé todo lo que ha pasado quiero que recuperemos ese tiempo perdido. Mi bebé, mi lindo bebé."

Y Leo penetró la boca de Chris con su lengua para darle un beso jugoso. El hijo opuso resistencia.

"No, bebé, los padres siempre deben besar a los hijos para que sepan que se les quiere. Yo te quiero, Chris."

"Sí, papá."

Y el beso continuó, siguieron los abrazos y el padre empezó a desnudar al hijo para mostrar un cuerpo levemente musculoso.

Leo se agachó para empezar a lamer cada centímetro de piel de su hijo. Su lengua empezó a experimentar el sabor salado del sudor mientras empezaba a oír gemidos.

"Papá, por favor no hagas esto. Tienes que parar."

"No, Chris, un padre tiene la responsabilidad de tener a sus hijos bien limpios. Obedece a tu padre que siempre tiene la razón. Los hijos le deben obediencia total a sus padres."

Y su hijo no respondió, pero dejó de oponer resistencia. No quería aceptarlo pero el contacto de la piel de su padre con la suya lo estaba excitando. Dejó que lamiera todo su cuerpo y luego vio como él se desnudaba por completo. El cuerpo de Leo era completamente lampiño, musculoso de gimnasio, grande. Le imponía a Chris cierto respecto ¿o era sólo una figura de autoridad que representaba por ser su padre?

"¿Sabes que otras obligaciones tienen los hijos para con sus padre?"

Su hijo negó con la cabeza.

"Los padres tienen la obligación de darle leche caliente a sus hijos para que crezcan grandes y fuertes. Como yo. ¿Quieres ser como yo?"

Chris asintió.

"Entonces toma tu leche calientita", dijo Leo tomando su pene y acercándolo a la boca de su hijo.

Era algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, desde que regresó del futuro con su extraña misión. Deseaba tener una verga en la boca. Lamer la punta y por momentos engullirlo completo. Oía gemir a su padre, diciéndole que continuara con esa mamada y él obedecía como un buen hijo. Pronto obtuvo la recompensa y trallazos de semen inundaron su boca.

"Eso es, mi bebé, tómate toda la leche que te da tu padre para que crezcas grande y fuerte. ¿Cómo se dice?"

"Gracias papá."

Ahora sí, el hijo se levantó de su sillón para contemplar los ojos de su padre y darle un beso en la boca mientras se colgaba de sus fuertes hombros. Leo quitó el bóxer, rompiéndolo como su fuera papel y no tela. Con él limpió el sudor de su cuerpo y luego lo usó para taparle la boca a Chris.

"Así no podrás gritar cuando te ponga la inyección. No quiero que mi bebé se enferme. Ponte en cuatro sobre el sillón."

Obedeció de inmediato y se quedó ahí. Postrado en cuatro patas como si fuera una perra, pues en verdad eso se sentía. Pudo oír como su padre se acercaba por detrás y empezaba a nalguearlo.

"Tantos y tantos años de travesuras sin conseguir castigo, bebé. Por eso estas nalgadas simbolizan mi autoridad sobre ti. Y ahora debo prepararte para la inyección."

Leo ensalivó sus dedos y empezó a follar el culo de su hijo con ellos. Primero uno, después dos. Ya cuando tenía tres dentro de él lo penetró con su gran pene de macho mágico. El efecto en el débil cuerpo de Chris fue devastador; derivó en un gritó que soltó el pedazo de tela con sudor.

"Papá, por favor no hagas esto. Me duele mucho."

Leo lo nalgueó.

"Tú tienes que aguantar como macho todo esto. Te estoy enseñando a ser un hombre bebé. Tienes que dejar de ser una nenita y crecer con la lechita caliente que te acabas de tomar."

Hugo gemidos de las dos partes. Unos eran de placer y unos eran de dolor.

"Papá, déjame libre.", gritó Chris cuando

"No, hijo. Fuiste procreado para dar placer y eso vas a hacer."

Y lanzando un grito agudo, el hijo aceptó una actitud sumisa hacia su padre y calló mientras era violado. Pronto sintió como la leche volvía entrar a su cuerpo. Leo se ocupó en limpiarle el culo con la lengua.

"Ahora sí quedarás limpio de tu hermanitos, mi bebé."

Después, a la fuerza, levantó a su hijo y lo volvió a sumir en un profundo beso donde una lengua mandaba sobre la otra.

"Ahora, bebé. ¿Cómo está mi cuerpo?"

"Deliciosamente sudado.", respondió el hijo mientras empezaba a lamer su pecho.

"Y ¿de que otra forma está mi cuerpo?"

"Grande y musculoso como lo debe estar un padre para proteger a su hijo. Desnudo para dar placer a su bebé."

Leo sonrió.

"Sí, estoy desnudo y debes vestirme."

Así pues, tomando otra vez la actitud de hijo obediente tomó primero la truza y los calcetines. Después le puso los pantalones. Antes de ponerle la camisa usó su lengua como desodorante. Luego le besó los pies y le puso los tenis viejos. Su padre sonrió complacido. Tomó la playera y se la puso a Chris, de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una tanga roja de encaje.

"Es un deber de los padres vestir a los hijos. Ponte esto para cuando venga a visitarte en las noches. Espero con ansias estos encuentros padre e hijo para pagar por los años que perdí contigo. Serás mío para siempre."

**II**

Barbas, el demonio del miedo, había contemplado la escena de sexo durante largo rato y empezó a formular un plan para regresar a la vida usando esa nueva relación sexual. Desapareció mientras empezaba a masturbarse ante la imagen de Chris, dormido sobre un sillón con una ajustada playera tapando su pecho y una tanga apretando su paquete excitado.


	2. Capítulo 2 Entre Hermanos

**Entre Hermanos**

**I**

Chris Perry entraba a la mansión Halliwell con un papel en la mano. Su padre lo había dejado junto a él mientras dormía y en él le pedía que se encontraran en la casa. En una silla del comedor encontró a Leo, con una bata roja que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo musculoso. Se contemplaba en el espejo.

"Aquí estoy papá, ¿Para qué querías verme?", se anunció Chris.

"Tu madre y tus tías están arreglando unos asuntos en la edad media y no regresaran por unos días a nuestro tiempo, así que te quedarás aquí conmigo para que pueda cuidarte. ¿Alguna objeción?"

El hijo negó con la cabeza.

"Pues bien, si observas la hora en aquel viejo reloj puedes ver que ya son las diez de la noche es muy tarde para que mi bebé esté despierto. Así que te voy a tener que bañar, darte leche calientita y arroparte en tu cuarto."

Leo se levantó y dejó caer la bata sobre una vieja alfombra. Una vez más Chris pudo ver el cuerpo de su macho padre, marcando pectorales y abdomen cubiertos de sudor.

Ante esta impresionante vista de uno de los seres mágicos más hermosos del mundo (por lo menos así lo parecía para el joven Halliwell) empezó a quitarse la ropa. Primero su camisa blanca y siguieron los pantalones de cuero. Como se lo habían ordenado, en lugar de bóxers tenía la tanga que se le había dado.

"Bebé, ¿quién te ha dado permiso de quitarte la ropa?"

Chris lo miró en silencio.

"No ha sido tu padre", continuó Leo.

"Papá, tu dijiste que era muy tarde para mí y por eso debo bañarme. Por eso me quito la ropa."

El padre caminó hasta el hijo para darle un beso y después una cachetada.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo que no se te ha pedido, bebé. Debes ser muy obediente y sólo hacer lo que se te ha pedido. Pero ya que estás sin tu ropita te puedo bañar. Ven conmigo", dijo Leo tendiéndole su mano fuerte. Juntos subieron la escalera hasta el baño.

Fue el padre quién dejó caer el agua caliente y pronto se empañaron los vidrios y el espejo.

"Entra, bebé. Debo bañarte."

Y el hijo obedeció como siempre. Ya que estuvieron los dos adentro, Leo tomó la pastilla de jabón y empezó a frotarla contra el pecho ligeramente musculoso creando un poco de espuma, al tiempo que las bocas se encontraban para el beso, pues así es como un padre le demuestra a su hijo el gran amor que le tiene. Chris levantó los brazos y dejó que el jabón tallara fuertemente sus axilas peludas. El enjabonado fue especialmente largo en sus bolas y en su pene. Después siguió la entrepierna y los pies, que fueron besados por el padre.

"Ahora debes voltearte para que siga con el resto de tu cuerpo."

Y haciéndolo así, sintió como la misma pastilla de jabón era tallada con su espalda mientras Leo mordisqueaba su oreja tiernamente. Al igual que la vez anterior, la mano fue bajando hasta llegar al culo que, según la opinión de Leo, estaba muy sucio.

"Esto no va a salir con jabón, bebé, tendré que usar la lengua."

Chris gimió al ser penetrado por la lengua de su padre. Con las manos contra la pared sintió como se relajaba hasta sentir como un gran tubo de carne empezaba a entrar. Leo lo estaba violando otra vez.

"Calma, bebé, estoy explorando tus entrañas para asegurarte de que estés bien."

"Pero, papi, me duele mucho", gimió Chris en tono infantil.

Recibió una nalgada por decir eso.

"Por lo visto tú nunca llegarás a ser macho, tan sólo eres mi bebé. Siempre serás mi nenita. Calma, que pronto va a pasar. Esto es necesario ¿No lo ves?"

Chris seguía gimiendo de dolor ante la gran verga de su padre. Al bajar la mirada adivinó un hilillo de sangre entre el agua que seguramente venía de su culo. Pasaron varios minutos con el metisaca que Leo Wyatt le hacía su hijo menor, indefenso bajo el agua caliente. Hasta que la punta de su pene escupió el semen que tan celosamente guarda para la familia.

El agua dejó de caer sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Los dos hombres salieron de la ducha y Leo, tomando una toalla azul, envolvió el cuerpo de su hijo para secarlo.

"Parece que nada más nos dejaron una toalla, bebé", comentó Leo.

"¿Quieres que revise en el armario para ver si tenemos toallas limpias?"

"De ninguna manera, hijo, usarás tu lengua como toalla y me secarás."

"Pero, papá…"

"¡Hazlo!", la voz de Leo era enérgica.

Chris abrazó el cuerpo de su padre para empezar a lamer. Realmente fue el tiempo más que el trabajo del joven brujo lo que secó los grandes músculos de Leo.

"Buen trabajo, ahora debes tomar tu leche calientita."

Y sin decir nada más, el hijo se inclinó ante el padre para engullir el pene que se había vuelto a levantar con las grandes chupadas de Chris sobre la piel húmeda.

"Eso, perra, métetelo todo a la boca para que puedas conseguir tu premio. Aagghh… la leche calientita de tu padre te va a hacer crecer grande y fuerte como yo… tienes que dejar de ser una nenita y volverte un macho… puta, aquí está tu premio."

Y como lo dijo, la leche caliente saltó por su garganta. Deliciosa. Exquisita. El verdadero manjar que Chris había añorado por varios días.

Leo levantó a su hijo y lo volvió a besar, después le dio grandes lengüetadas a su cara para limpiar un poco de leche que había quedado sobre la piel.

"Muy bien, mi bebé, ahora es tiempo de arroparte para que te vayas a la cama."

"¿No me vas a vestir?", preguntó Chris.

"No, una tanga te espera en la cama de tu madre. Sólo eso usarás mientras estés en la casa bajo mi cuidado. Vamos."

Y los dos hombres caminaron hasta la habitación de Piper, donde el hijo se vistió con esta tanga negra de encaje y se dejó envolver por las sábanas.

"Buenas noches, mi puta nenita.", dijo Leo.

"Buenas noches, mi macho padre", contestó Chris.

El padre dejó la habitación para que el hijo pudiera dormir en paz, sin darse cuenta que Barbas lo esperaba entre las sombras.

**II**

Barbas ha sido conocido como el demonio del miedo, y esta vez usaría este gran poder para poder conseguir el placer que tanto ha buscado por miles de años. Se acercó al bello durmiente, a Chris Halliwell, y empezó a hacer un ademán con su mano derecha.

"Sí, ya puedo sentir el miedo que tanto escondes en tu corazón, maldito brujo, lo que más temes es que tu familia se entere del verdadero motivo de tu regreso del pasado y que Wyatt regrese por ti. Tengo algo que te va a gustar."

Envolviéndose de luces mágicas de color blanco, su cuerpo se separó en dos y cada uno empezó a mutar. El primero representaba a su padre, con el pecho desnudo y pantalones de vestir cubriendo su paquete, él se sentó en un sillón sobre la cama. El segundo representaba al hermano mayor de Chris, Wyatt, un macho alto y musculoso con grandes rizos dorados que caían hasta su espalda. Él vestía con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero. El sonido de la magia despertó al pequeño Chris y observó las dos figuras entre las sombras. Las reconoció.

"¿Sabes porque regresó Chris del futuro, papá?", preguntó Wyatt con su voz profunda.

"Supongo que mi bebé regresó para salvarte del mal", contestó Leo.

"No, papá. Regresó para cambiar los papeles. Al crecer pude domar y dominar a mi hermano hasta convertirlo en mi perra favorita. Una de tantas. Siguiendo tu ejemplo aprendí a ser un hombre con mi hermano y yo le robé la virginidad a los quince años como regalo de cumpleaños. Desde entonces he sabido controlar su voluntad para que obedezca sólo mis órdenes. Ahora él quiere ser el macho, él quiere estar sobre mí."

Leo asintió, pensando en su respuesta.

"Entonces no encuentro otra solución más que le demuestres quién manda, hijo. Usa tu gran pene Halliwell para romperle el culo. Yo lo haré contigo para que te acuerdes de tu padre."

Los dos sonrieron y Chris sólo tragó saliva.

Padre e hijo, sólo que esta vez eran Wyatt y Leo, se besaron frente a Chris para quitarse la ropa uno al otro y demostrar como los dos poseían grandes cuerpos atléticos con duros pectorales y abdomen marcado. Sus penes estaban erectos.

"A ver, puta. Ponte en cuatro patas como la perra que eres y acepta a tu macho en tu culo", ordenó Wyatt.

"Hazle caso, bebé", añadió Leo.

Chris no tuvo más que obedecer y colocarse en la posición que le habían ordenado. Su hermano se acercó por detrás y le arrancó la tanga.

"Ya no vas a necesitar esto. Las perras no usan ropa."

"Sí, hermanito", gimió el menor de los Halliwell.

Pronto pudo sentir como un gran pene luchaba en la entrada de su culo. Chris ardía en ansías de convertirse en la mujercita de su hermano y de su padre. Wyatt lo penetró con fuerza, y Leo hizo lo mismo con el culo de Wyatt. Se oyeron tres gemidos de placer.

"Sí, Aagghh…así es como me imaginé que sería en cuanto supe que fueron procreados. Putas para dar placer, no sirven para nada más… Aagghh… sólo culos mágicos que penetrar cada vez que yo sienta placer. Son míos y de nadie más", gemía Leo.

"Sí, papá… Aagghh… yo soy tuyo y por eso me coges como un buen padre que eres. Aagghh…Sigue así, penétrame con fuerza para demostrarme que eres un hombre de verdad. Tú me hiciste hombre también, así que tengo la responsabilidad de coger a esa perra", gemía Wyatt.

Chris, en cambio, sólo se limitaba a gritar de dolor y gemir. Caían lágrimas de su rostro porque no soportaba el gran pene que con fuerza era forzado a entrar y salir de su culo. Poco a poco los cuerpos empezaron a brillar para denotar sus grandes músculos y se vieron más hermosos que nunca. Perfectos. Inmaculados. Hasta que se fundieron en uno y volvieron a ser Barbas otra vez. El demonio del miedo se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Chris y desapareció dejándolo sólo, violado, envuelto en sangre, sudor y semen sobre la cama de su madre. Ahora Barbas quería atacar a Leo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un Amigo del Pasado

**Un Amigo del Pasado**

**I**

Leo Wyatt estaba acostando sobre la cama de su cuñada, Phoebe Halliwell, con un cuerpo desnudo envidiable. Dejó que la tela cubriera su cuerpo caliente. Cerró los ojos y durmió. Poco sabía que Barbas estaba entrando en el cuarto en ese momento para hacer su magia. Con un gesto de la mano obtuvo los miedos más profundos de aquel ser hermoso que dormía plácidamente soñando en su bebé Chris.

"Parece que tu mayor miedo es que tu esposa, Piper, se enteré del romance que tuviste con Cole Turner… con Belthazor. Pues eso puede arreglarse."

El cuerpo del demonio se cubrió de luces hasta formar al ex esposo de Phoebe Halliwell, al que alguna vez fue la Fuente de todo Mal, a Cole Turner. Alto, moreno, con un traje entallado y corbata morada. Leo despertó.

"¡Cole! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar…"

"Muerto", aclaró el demonio, "pero sigo vivo. Regresé por ti. Extrañas mi cuerpo, ¿no, puta?"

Leo asintió.

"Pues ven a mí y desnúdame."

Siguiendo las órdenes, se acercó a él para darle un beso profundo mientras dejaba caer su saco, le aflojaba la corbata y desabotonaba su camisa. El pecho de Cole era fuerte y musculoso, cubierto de una fina capa de vello.

En ese momento, y ante la mirada atónita del pobre Leo, apareció en la puerta una Piper desnuda. Pechos redondos, cabello largo y castaño. Sonrisa dulce.

"Leo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso me engañas con este demonio?"

"Sí, bruja", respondió Cole, "este puto se ha sometido a mí desde el primer día que pisé esta casa. Sólo responde a mis órdenes, se humilla lamiendo mis zapatos y chupa cada uno de los dedos de mis pies después de luchar contra los demonios. Este es tu esposo, una puta de primera."

"Querida, te juro que yo…"

"Cole, ¿Cómo pudiste meterle la verga cada noche a mi esposo y a mí dejarme tan sola?"

El demonio río ante las palabras de Piper.

"Parece que este estúpido ángel no te ha dejado satisfecha. No se preocupen. Aquí hay verga para dos. Los dos se van a poner de rodillas y van a luchar por ver quién se pone mi gran pene en su boca."

Así pues, los dos esposos, Piper y Leo, se encontraron junto al demonio más poderoso del mundo para empezar a mamar. Se iban turnando. A veces la mamaba uno y a veces la mamaba el otro. Por lo menos hasta que Piper se aburrió y se agachó para meterse la verga de su hombre en la boca. Cada uno obtuvo su recompensa. Cole obtuvo un orgasmo que le lleno la boca a Leo de semen… Leo obtuvo la leche del hombre que más había amado en la vida (después de sus hijos, claro)… y Piper se llenó del regalo de su esposo.

Piper se levantó a besar a Cole y a susurrarle al oído.

"¿Sabes que me gustaría verte a hacer?"

"Dime", contestó el demonio.

"Quiero que te cojas a mi esposo aquí mismo, en esta cama. Quiero ver como se degrada a ser nada más que una puta."

"Como tu quieras, reina."

Leo, que ya había oído las órdenes, se puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama y empezó a ladrar.

"Así, se hace, mi puto esposo. Cole… penétralo lo más duro que puedas. Sólo imagínate que estás taladrando mi culo."

"Así lo haré, perra"

Y Belthazor se acercó al ángel para meterle el pene en el culo lo más duro que pudo. Leo dio un gemido de placer y aceptó a ese hombre en su cuerpo. Piper se puso delante de ellos y dejó que su esposo empezara a lamer su coño. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron en un montón de luces blancas. Leo quedó en su cama para dormir otra vez.

**II**

A la mañana siguiente, Chris y Leo habían decidido no hablar de lo sucedido se ocultaron uno al otro lo que había pasado. Por lo pronto tenían otras cosas planeadas. Chris apareció en el cuarto de su padre con sólo un delantal blanco de su madre cubriendo su piel. Leo sonrió al verlo.

"¿Y qué es todo esto, bebé?"

"Esto es tu desayuno, papi. Ven conmigo a la cocina y vamos a divertirnos un poco."

"Bebé, tu siempre con la mente cochambrosa. Pues vamos para que podemos hacer con la cocina. Y de todas maneras no te salvas de la leche calientita que te debo dar todos los días para que te conviertas en un macho y dejes de ser una nenita."

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la cocina. Al llegar, Leo le quitó el delantal y lo dejó caer al piso. Ambos se fundieron en un beso.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, bebé?", le preguntó a su hijo viendo que todo estaba lleno de comida que había salido de la alacena y el refrigerador.

Chris tomó una zanahoria y se la metió a Leo en la boca, quién solo la chupo imaginando que eran los dedos de su hijo. Después Chris se arrodilló tras su padre y lo penetró con esa misma zanahoria. Leo gimió de placer por unos segundos hasta que su ano quedó huérfano y sintió como la zanahoria entraba otra vez en su boca.

"Esto lo hice para ti, papi."

"Y te quedó delicioso, bebé. Ahora me toca a mí darte algo."

El padre recostó al hijo sobre la mesa de la cocina y cubrió su pecho con chocolate, y lo masturbaba para que el semen se mezclara con él. Luego lo fue limpiando con fresas poco a poco y se las daba a comer. A veces las restregaba contra sus axilas sudadas para darle un sabor muy especial.

"Ves como es obligación de un padre alimentar a su hijo."

Después cocino unos huevos estrellados con tocinos y pan tostado, mientras Chris exprimía el jugo de naranja. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa a comer, e intercambiar comida de vez en cuando. A veces Leo remojaba sus dedos en la yema y dejaba que su hijo los lamiera, a veces Chris hacía eso.

Cuando terminaron, Leo tronó los dedos y señalo al piso. Su hijo entendió la orden y se arrodilló debajo de la mesa para engullir el pene que le dio la vida. Lamió la punta primero, y después todo la verga hasta que toda su boca se llenó de leche caliente de ángel.

"Tu padre es tan generoso en darte todo esto, para que puedas ser un macho."

"Gracias Papi", contestó Chris en un tono infantil.

"Ahora tenemos que darnos un baño para limpiarnos de este gran desayuno."

Chris salió gateando por debajo de la mesa y su padre lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos de gimnasio. Ya en brazos le dio un beso en la frente.

"Mi bebé, eres tan hermoso y tan frágil que solamente yo puedo protegerte. Ven conmigo a la ducha."

Así, como la noche anterior, cada uno talló el cuerpo del otro con jabón. Chris se dejó penetrar por su padre y después lo increíble pasó.

"Bebé, hoy vas a aprender una lección de tu padre para que dejes de ser una nenita y te conviertas en un macho. Te voy a enseñar a penetrar. ¿Has visto como lo hace tu padre?"

Su bebé asintió. Entonces Leo quedó de espaldas a su hijo, mostrándole el culo para que le metiera un dedo, dos, tres y su verga adolescente. Chris se aferró al duro pecho de su padre para empezar con el movimiento metisaca en el ano de su padre.

"Para eso me gustabas, perra, para que cualquiera te taladrara el culo", le gritaba a su padre.

"Eso, bebé, humíllame sin parar lo que haces", gimió Leo mientras empezaba a masturbarse.

"¿Crees que porque me procreaste te voy a respetar?", Chris le dio una nalgada, "No eres más que una puta que se deja coger por sus hijos porque no le tienen respeto."

Las nalgadas y las humillaciones siguieron hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Siguiendo los pasos de la noche anterior. Leo secó a su hijo con la lengua y a su vez Chris hizo lo mismo con su padre.

"Bebé todavía tienes mucho que aprender de tu padre sobre ser un macho."

"Y tenemos tiempo para que me enseñes."

Los dos caminaron al ático, la magia los ayudaría esta vez.


	4. Capítulo 4 Los Novios de Phoebe

**Los Novios de Phoebe**

**I**

Leo Wyatt estaba acostado en su cama, con el pecho desnudo aperlado en delicioso sudor mágico. Sus pectorales eran duros, su torso muy marcado y todo lampiño. Minutos antes su hijo le había pedido que lo esperara ahí mientras él se preparaba para darle una sorpresa. Se oía que el agua corría en el baño. ¿Qué era lo que su bebé le quería enseñar? Aún cuando dejó de oír ruidos en el baño ardía en deseos de ver a su hijo una vez más. Lo amaba demasiado, más que a su esposa. No estaba seguro de cuantas leyes mágicas rompía con esto, pero si era necesario luchar por el amor que le tiene a sus hijos lo haría hasta la muerte. Así, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió quiso que esta sesión sexual fuera perfecta como si fuera la última. Chris tenía puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro, botas grandes y una cruz de cuero cubriendo su pecho ligeramente musculoso y rojo, pues poco antes había estado bajo el agua caliente.

"Bebé ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Mira papá, gracias a la leche que me has dado en los últimos días he dejado de ser una nenita para volverme un hombre. Me has enseñado muchas cosas en las últimas horas y voy a demostrarte que puedo ser algo más."

"Pero mi bebé, aún no estás listo."

"¡Cállate! No te he dado permiso de hablar", gritó Chris.

Leo estaba pasmado.

Para los dos era obvio que los roles sexuales que habían llevado hasta entonces estaban a punto de cambiar. Leo estaba muy orgulloso porque era verdad, desde que lo violó la primera vez en el club, su hijo se había mostrado sumiso ante todas sus órdenes. Había aceptado cada castigo, cada palabra de su padre, y quería que le metieran la verga cada vez que otro hombre estaba excitado. Hoy todo habría de cambiar, ahora era el sumiso el que daba órdenes y quería imponerle su voluntad al padre. Leo podía haberlo callado de regreso y volverlo de nuevo su esclavo sexual, podía y no lo hizo porque la excitación hizo que él se sumiera en la excitación.

"Ahora soy yo el que manda en esta casa. Soy yo el hombre y tú no eres más que una perra que le gusta ser violada."

Chris dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Leo y empezó a apretar sus tetillas lo más fuerte que pudo. Forzando los besos en la boca de su padre y mordisqueando su labio inferior. De su bolsillo sacó dos pedazos de tela para amarrar a su padre a los postes de la cama. Los nudos le apretaban las manos, pero la excitación era mayor que ese dolor.

"Así es como las perras como tú deben de estar para que sus sementales las tengan a sus disposición a la hora que las quieran violar."

El hijo le dio un golpe en el pecho a su padre, los músculos lo hicieron resistir.

"Chris, dale honor a tu padre y viólalo."

"No me vas a dar órdenes nunca más, perra."

"Soy tu padre, no lo debes olvidar, yo nunca olvidé que tú eras mi hijo", y las palabras de Leo resonaron en la mente de Chris.

"Sí, lo sé. Y como me has enseñado a ser un buen hijo, entonces es tiempo que te regrese todo lo que me diste. Durante días me has llenado de tu leche, y ahora es tiempo que te de un poco a ti."

"Chris, yo no…", los gritos de Leo se vieron apagados por la verga de su hijo que entraba y salía violentamente de su boca.

"Por mucho tiempo te be obedecido,

Por muchos años tu cariño he querido,

En el pasado y futuro me obedecerás,

Voluntad de Leo, por siempre mías serás", recitó Chris de memoria.

La magia que brillaba sobre el cuerpo de Leo lo convertía en autómata. Ya no se movía, parecía como si no respiraba y sus pupilas miraban fijamente al techo.

"Esto es mi venganza por haberme humillado en el futuro. Por no quererme como tu hijo ¿De verdad creíste que iba a aceptar que llegaras y un par de violaciones compraran mi perdón."

Los ojos de su padre seguían observando al techo, su boca aceptaba la verga.

"Responde, perra."

"Sí, yo amo tu cuerpo. Yo te deseo", respondió al autómata ahogándose con el pene adolescente de su hijo.

"Pues eso vas a tener", aclaró Chris llenándolo de semen en la boca.

Ahora se puso detrás de él y le untó una poción especial en el culo que lo abría por unos cuantos segundos y después lo cerraba casi por completo. El joven brujo aprovechó este tiempo para llenarle las entrañas con su gran pedazo de carne. Poco a poco el diámetro del culo de su padre empezó a dilatarse y el movimiento de vaivén empezó. Es probable que el chico del futuro lo negara, pero esta fue la mejor cogida de toda su vida y lo llevó a un orgasmo que nunca había sentido antes.

Él era el dueño del cuerpo de Leo, de su voluntad, de todos sus sentimientos. Liberó las manos de su padre y le dio la orden para que se pusieran en cuatro patas y lamiera sus botas negras de cuero.

"Ese es tu nuevo trabajo, ser la perra de tu hijo. Siempre estarás debajo de mí y me servirás o tendré que castigarte. Eres mío y de nadie más"

Leo ladró mientras lamía el cuero.

"En este momento te vas a parar y en cuanto tenga tu pene en mi boca tendrás el mayor orgasmo de tu vida, veinte veces más grande que el que me creó. Vaciarás tu huevos en mí."

Chris se arrodilló en cuanto su padre se levantó y cuando los labios del adolescente tocaron el duro mástil de Leo, este empezó a vibrar y soltar su leche incontrolable durante los siguientes treinta segundos. Su cara era de dolor y placer, después volvió a la nada.

"No quiero que sospechen nada de mí, actuarás normalmente ante los demás, pero ante mí te arrodillarás y ladrarás."

"Sí, amo"

Y los labios de los dos se juntaron justo cuando las hermanas Halliwell entraban por un vórtex del tiempo en la sala sin saber lo que pasaba en la sala superior. En pocos minutos vieron a Leo y a Chris bajando la escalera. Bien vestidos y aparentemente normales. Ellas no sospechaban nada.

**II**

Phoebe Halliwell estaba en su cuarto, desnudándose ante la atenta mirada de un Barbas invisible. Ya se había divertido con los dos hombres de la casa, ahora quería ir con las hermanas. Se concentró en la bruja que tenía frente a ella.

"Ya veo el miedo que tienes, me voy a divertir bastante con este."

De repente entró por la puerta el novio de Phoebe, Jason, bien trajeado y con buena corbata. Sus espalda era ancha y todo su ser delgado.

"Phoebe", exclamó el rico empresario, "tengo algo que confesarte. Durante todo este tiempo que te he cogido en mi oficina he pensado en alguien más y ya no puedo sacarme a esa persona de mi mente. Quiero que nos veas hacer el amor."

"Pero Jason…" la protesta de Phoebe se vio acallada cuando entraba por la puerta una segunda persona. La bruja supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y se excitó muchísimo: Cole Turner.

Ante la mirada atónita de la joven Halliwell, aquellos dos sementales se abrazaron con pasión y empezaron a besarse. Podía verse como sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas.

"Yo también quiero", intentó protestar la mujer y los hombres la vieron con desprecio y las sábanas volaron para atarla a la cama. Ahora tenía que soportar la tortura de ver a los dos amores de su vida besándose frente a ella, desnudándose frente a ella. Jason le quitó la corbata a su novio y le amarró las manos en la espalda. Después coloco las yemas de los dedos entre la apertura de los botones y usó su fuerza de macho para abrir la camisa. Los mismos botones salieron volando y rebotaron por el piso. Ahora el empresario tenía frente a él un pecho musculoso cubierto de vello. Esos eran los músculos del que alguna vez fue abogado y así es como Jasón quería verlo. Así pues, empezó a lamer todo el cuerpo de su hombre para librarlo del sudor.

Ahora tenían que molestar a Phoebe, así que el empresario movió al demonio tras de manera que la bruja estuviera frente a él. Haría un baile para los dos. Con movimientos lentos y sensuales dejó caer su sacó al piso. Se quitó la corbata lentamente. Deslizó sus dedos entre la camisa para separarla de su musculoso cuerpo lampiño. Cuando se quitó el cinturón aprovechó su cuero para darle un par de golpes al demonio en el pecho. Ya no quedaba mucho. Los pantalones, sus apretados calcetines oscuros, sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados y el bóxer rojo que apasionadamente ajustaba su gran paquete. Terminando ese gran baile que dejó a los dos esposos aún más excitados. Aprovechando esto tomó a Cole de los hombros y los empujó hacia abajo, para que él se arrodillara y engullera el pene de Jason. Sus manos seguían atadas y estaba a merced de un empresario violador.

"Sí, enséñale a esta puta que tu boca puede darme más placer. Te voy a llenar de leche para que sepas que eres mío para siempre. Sí, sabes que cada vez que entro en tu cuerpo deseas más."

Y los insultos fueron subiendo de tono.

"Así es como la Fuente de todo Mal se humilla frente a un simple mortal. Soy más poderoso que tú, Cole, mi pene te impone respeto y por eso lo adoras. Frente a mí eres una puta. Una perra. Mi golosa favorita."

Y el semen de Jason llenó la boca de Cole. Los dos se desvanecieron en al aire y Phoebe quedó sola para masturbarse. ¿Qué había sido esa visión? Y sólo un nombre vino a su mente. Barbas.


	5. Capítulo 5 Un Vecino del Pasado

**Un Vecino del Pasado**

**I**

Paige se encontraba dándose un baño para quitarse ese espantoso olor a la edad media. Barbas la observaba desnudo, tocando cada parte de su piel mientras se excitaba. Ahora era el turno de la hermana menor de sentir el poder de Barbas.

"Tu mayor miedo es que no puedas satisfacer a los hombres como Prue lo hacía."

La puerta del cuarto se abrió para revelar a dos hombres desnudos. El primero era el antiguo novio de la mayor de las Halliwells, el policía Andy Treadeu. Con gran porte de hombre de la ley, y músculos marcados por varios años de entrenamiento para ser un representante de la justicia. El segundo era Jack Sheridan, el antiguo socio que Prue tuvo en Bucklands. Su cuerpo estaba bronceado por todas las horas que pasó surfeando en la playa, lo que también endureció su cuerpo. Los dos sementales entraron en la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente lo empezara a excitar. Sus vergas empezaron a sentir la excitación.

"Ella remplazó a Prue", dijo Andy acariciando los pechos de Paige.

"Pero a simple vista no me satisface lo suficiente. Estoy muy caliente y tengo que descargar toda la leche que tengo en las bolas."

"Yo te daré una buena mamada que nunca vas a olvidar mientras esta perra se encarga de lamer tu culo para dilatarlo y pueda penetrarse."

"Eres tan hermoso", exclamó Jack Sheridan dándole un beso profundo al policía.

Paige se sentía totalmente humillada por el poder que estos dos hombres representaban sobre ella, porque eran parte del pasado Halliwell y un lugar que ella creía que tenía que ocupar en el Poder de Tres. El lugar que alguna vez le perteneció a Prue Halliwell. ¿Es que acaso no podía satisfacer a los hombres como su hermana mayor que nunca conoció? Lo mejor sería obedecerlos para que no se molestaran. Se colocó detrás del subastador y metió su lengua para explorar las entrañas de Sheridan. Quería limpiarlas, mientras el policía se colocaba enfrente de ellos y se metía en su boca el mástil de carne para saborearlo. Primero la punta rosada llena de líquido preseminal, y después todo el cuerpo que se sacudía al estar en la boca de otro hombre.

El trío quedó en esa posición por varios minutos. Paige de rodillas lamiendo trasero de un hombre desconocido sabiéndose más perra que nunca, esperando que pudiera complacer a esos hombres como Prue lo había hecho. El agua caía sobre sus pechos.

"Sí, hermoso, sigue lamiendo mi pene que quiero soltar todo que le llevo dentro en ti. Quiero que seas mío."

Y Andy recibió toda la leche de su nuevo amado en su boca, saboreando cada gota de semen mientras la dejaba caer por su garganta. Se levantó para besar a Jack Sheridan, tratando de captar su sabor con la lengua. Acariciando su caderas torneadas por el ejercicio, y su abdomen que marcaba cada cuadro de una forma espectacular.

"Ya soy tuyo", susurró el policía, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

"Penétrame", contestó al sentir que Andy acariciaba sus rizos dorados.

Paige entendió perfectamente que tenía que moverse a otro lado, y dejó que Andy se colocará detrás de Jack Sheridan para que colocara su gran pene representante de la ley en el culo del subastador. Los grandes pectorales de Andy se tensaron cuando empezó a entrar en el cuerpo de otro hombre por primera vez, pero no importaba porque le atraía el cuerpo bronceado del surfista que gemía. El policía empezó a besar el cuello de su amado. La menor de las Halliewell aprovechó este momento para colocarse enfrente de ellos y tomar el pene de Jack entre sus manos. Quería complacerlos. Llevó ese mástil de carne hacia la puerta de su vagina, en cuanto entró el subastador surfista contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo soltando un gemido de placer. Estaba en medio de dos personas que lo excitaban.

Andy fue el primer en soltar todo su semen en las entrañas de su amante, pero se quedó dentro de su cuerpo acariciando su tersa y musculosa espalda. Después se corrió Jack Sheridan dentro de Paige mientras decía….

"Tu cuerpo me complació mucho más que el de Prue…."

Y la hermosa figura del subastador surfista se desvaneció en el aire. El policía musculoso se acercó a la bruja, le metió un dedo en la vagina y se convirtió en Barbas.

"Me habrás ganado esta vez, pero volveré."

Y siguiendo la corriente de agua, el cuerpo del demonio se tornó en sangre y viseras llenas de humo que se fueron por el desagüe en una explosión. El demonio estababa vencido.

**II**

Leo seguía estando bajo el poder mental de su hijo, el caliente Chris, obedeciendo cada órden que le daba el joven del futuro cada vez que no estaban las hermanas cerca. Así se la pasaba su tiempo lamiendo los zapatos de Chris, o sus áxilas, preparándole de comer, bañandolo, secándolo, mamándole su pene cada vez que necesitaba placer. El musculoso cuerpo del ángel que alguna vez fue dominador con la carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre quedó reducido a un ser autómata que lo único que portaba era la tanga que alguna vez fue de su esposa, apretando sus testículos. Poco sabía él que desde hacía tiempo eran observados por uno de los amoríos de Leo. Dan Gordon, el vecino semental que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Piper, pero que finalmente cambió sus sentimientos por su rival. Una noche lo sometió y lo violó. Ya no había necesidad de continuar luchando por el amor de la bruja si su novio podía darle tomo el amor y sexo que quisiera. A partir de entonces simuló que se mudaba lejos de la ciudad, cuando en realidad fue al otro lado de la calle, para recibir las visitas de su amado que llegaba orbitando hasta su cama. Para su desgracia cuando Piper se embarazó Dan y Leo se separaron. O eso parecía. El vecino semental había estado vigilando la vida privada de la casa Halliwell y se enteró que el caliente hijo de Leo venía desde el futuro. Observó su primer encuentro en el bar y lo que siguió.

Cuando el hechizo fue pronunciado supo que tenía que salvar a su amado así que entró en la casa encontrando a los dos hombres desnudos en el ático. Abrazados. Besando el padre cada rincón del cuerpo del hijo. Dan se desnudó mostrando el cuerpo musculoso por años y años de ser un deportista ¿No era esta la razón por la cual Leo se había enamorado de él en primer lugar? Su pecho era salvaje, marcado, lleno de vello rubio. Sin que lo vieran se acercó a ellos y le metió su gran verga venosa a la boca de Chris. Leo se quedó inmóvil sin poder recibir órdenes.

"Maldito maricón, le debes respeto a tu padre y mira como lo tratas."

Y luces blancas rodearon el cuerpo de Chris y luego el cuerpo de Dan. El hechizo estaba sufriendo por las consecuencias personales. Por fin Leo pudo abrir los ojos y abrazar a su amado.

"Estas libre, Leo", exclamó Dan entre jadeos.

"Me has librado de mi bebé amo", contestó el nuevo Leo autómata.

Cuando el vecino semental se hubo corrido dentro de la boca de Chris, Dan le pidió a Leo que lo orbitara lejos donde pudieran consumar su amor.

"Tengo un lugar perfecto", dijo Leo.

"Pero primer castiguemos a esta puta", aclaró Dan.

Amarraron a Chris de mano y pies y, desnudo, lo encerraron en el clóset del primer piso. El que está debajo de las escaleras. Un pañuelo en la boca impedí que gritara. Por fin Leo abrazó a Dan y los dos orbitaron sin ropa muy lejos cambiando el destino para siempre.


	6. Capítulo 6 Violando al Ángel

1

**Violando al Ángel**

**I**

Dan y Leo orbitaron al viejo departamento de Cole que seguía vacío. Los dos aún seguían desnudos. El cuerpo de Dan había ido creciendo por los entrenamiento de béisbol cuando fue un jugador famoso cogiendo con todos sus compañeros de equipo. Era requisito de la liga tener grandes pectorales y un abdomen marcado. Al lesionarse tuvo que dejar el deporte y formar una compañía de construcción que fortaleció aún más sus músculos tersos cargando todos los materiales. Si a su físico impresionante agregamos su experiencia en el sexo y la lujuria morbosa que nublaba su mente cada vez que pensaba en Leo, el ángel que lo había cautivado. Leo había pasado por el entrenamiento para ser un ángel blanco, y sus jefes le habían pedido que trabajara todos los días en el gimnasio para poder entrar en el destino de las brujas más poderosas de toda la historia. Debía ser capaz de resistir todos los ataques de los demonios.

Poco sabía Dan sobre la magia así que no sabía que al hacer Chris un hechizo con clara ganancia personal, en este caso el placer sexual por medio de la venganza sobre su padre, el efecto se revertiría sobre él. La voluntad de Leo quedaría primero bajo las órdenes de su hijo, y después sobre Dan, su nuevo y verdadero amo. El amante. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta el vecino macho que su ángel de sonrisa deliciosa no respondía si no se le preguntaba primero, y estaba para cumplir cualquier orden que se le impusiera. Por lo menos lo sospechaba.

"Ven putita, abre la boca y bebe toda la orina que te voy a dar. Estarás agradecida por ello porque es un honor el que vives."

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ángel mientras se inclinaba y abría la boca para recibir el chorro dorado que caía caliente hasta su boca. Lo trago todo, besó sus pies y exclamó:

"Gracias amo, eres tan bueno con tus esclavos. Estaré agradecido toda mi vida por el amor que me acabas de conceder."

Las palabras de Leo eran monótonas y vacías porque provenían su estado autómata.

"Bésame", ordenó Dan.

Leo se paró para introducir la lengua en la boca de su compañero, compartiendo la esencia de la orina, lo que excitó a los dos.

"Leo ¿Te gustaría ser mi perra?"

"Lo que sea para agradar a mi amo."

El ángel se colocó en cuatro patas y se comenzó a comportar como su fuera un verdadero animal. Su ladrido era real. Empezó a lamer la entrepierna de su nuevo amo.

"Sabes muy bien lo que quieres. Vamos, tienes que metértelo en la boca para chuparlo."

Aún comportándose como perro pareció como si se parara en dos patas, con las patas traseras arrodilladas, y empezó a mamar el pene venoso de su macho. Entraba y salía completo de su boca, dejándolo por momento dentro hasta que empezaba a ahogarse. Su lengua lo rodeaba saboreando la piel sexual, la punta rosada del gran mástil.

"Nunca me lo habías mamado así, se ve que ya traías muchas ganas de hacerlo."

Hubo un ladrido y siguió con la mamada hasta que trallazos de semen inundaron la boca de la perra mágica. Y los tragó todo porque después de todo estaba agradecido con su amo por el gran gesto de amor que le daba.

La voz enérgica de Dan volvió a oírse.

"Ahora eres una perra en celo y necesitan que un semental te llene para que te sientas totalmente satisfecha, pero no te preocupes que aquí está tu macho musculoso para llenarte el culo con mi pene."

Hubo un ladrido y una lamida de pies.

"Si, yo sé cuanto te gusta mi cuerpo y no puedes esperar a que te viole porque ese es mi trabajo. Mantener contenta a mi perra."

El macho constructor y deportivo se quedó detrás de la su perra y ensalivó uno de sus dedos. Leo gimió más como humano que como perro.

"Ya sé que te duele, mi amor, pero es necesario que te sacrifiques para darme placer."

Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo su gemido de volvió más humano.

"Disfruto con tu dolor y sumisión."

Llegó el tercer dedo y luego los sacó. La cara de Leo mostró un puchero como niño al que le quitan un dulce. Sintió un vacío que pronto sería llenado por el sexo de Dan. Al principio fue una violación lenta llena de caricias en la espalda de la perra, pero conforme pasaron los minutos el movimiento metisaca fue acelerado desgarrando todas las entrañas del ángel más hermoso del mundo, quién contrajo todos sus músculos para mostrar su dolor. Cuando su amo notó esto empezó a dar nalgadas también para asegurar su autoridad sobre él, en caso de que el hechizo se rompiera en cualquier momento. No lo hizo. Sólo hubo otro orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del autómata que lo llenó una vez más de leche calientita como la que le había dado a su bebé del futuro, a Chris.

Los dos hombres se levantaron mostrando los grandes músculos sudados que cada uno lleva.

"Límpiame con tu lengua", ordenó Dan.

Leo cumplió su voluntad y lamió cada uno de los cuadritos de su abdomen, los protuberantes pectorales lleno de dureza. Sus áxilas peludas que goteaban en sudor. Las gotas que caían por la entrepierna. Las bolas de su amo. El culo. La espalda ancha. Finalmente le dio un gran beso para compartir la esencia con su amo.

"Serás mía para siempre"

"Seré tuya para siempre", repitió la voz autómata de Leo.

"Ahora llévame a mi departamento porque tienes que vestirme."

Leo le dio un abrazo apretando sus músculos contra los de su amado y en medio de un gran beso de lengua se rodearon de luces blancas y azules que los alejaron de ahí.

**II**

Los gemidos de Chris pedían que fuera liberado de sus ataduras, y que lo sacaran del clóset para que pudiera ver la luz del día, o lo poco que quedaba de ella pues estaba anocheciendo cuando un grupo de luces blancas giraron a la mitad de la sala para que apareciera un hombre de veintitantos años con hermosos caireles dorados cayendo hasta su espalda ancha. Su rostro era duro. Su camiseta negra se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo musculoso. Sin duda era otro macho del futuro, el hijo mayor de Piper y Leo. Wyatt Halliwell.

Él sabía donde buscar y fue directo al clóset que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras por su hermano, Chris. Abrió la puerta encontrando a un joven de pecho ligeramente musculado atado de pies y manos. Tomó un simple movimiento de la mano de Wyatt para que las cuerdas se tornaran en órbitas blancas y desaparecieran por completo.

"Gracias, hermano. ¡Que bueno que has venido a salvarme!"

Wyatt mostró los dientes y le dio una bofetada.

"¿Crees que lo hice por ti? Estoy muy enojado porque desafiaste mi autoridad sobre ti y llegaste al pasado a cambiar tu futuro. Te salvé porque tenemos que rescatar a nuestro padre, porque hubo cambios en el futuro donde nuestra magia ha quedado limitada por los demonios que gobiernan todo el mundo mágico. Tu pequeño hechizo a traído consecuencias trágicas sobre esta familia y yo tuve la molestia de tener que venir a arreglarlo todo."

"Perdón hermano"

Wyatt se abrió la bragueta soltando un gran vergón digno de un macho Halliwell. El monstruo empezó a erectarse en cuanto sintió el aire.

"Vas a tener que trabajar más duro en tu perdón."

Chris no tuvo otra opción que arrodillarse frente su hermano y empezar a saborear todo su pene venoso. Sintió la mano de su hermano en su pelo cenizo apretando fuerte contra su cuerpo hasta que entraron las bolas peludas en su boca ahogándolo por momentos mientras su lengua trataba de rodear el grueso tubo de carne que dominaba toda su voluntad. Saboreaba cada partícula de piel que se mezclaba con el sabor del líquido preseminal. La pelvis de Wyatt empezó a moverse lo más rápido que podía dando fuerte estocadas de verga en la boca de Chris, y este tuvo que agarrarse a las fuertes y duras nalgas de su hermano para masajearlas y seguir dando la mamada. Los graves gemidos quedaron convertidos en un gran orgasmo que le lleno a su hermano menor la boca de semen.

Chris se levantó con la boca llene de leche de pene y le dio un beso profundo a su hermano, mientras este se desgarraba la playera negra y mostraba los fuertes músculos que lo caracterizaban como el macho mágico más guapo y hermoso del futuro. Chris se encargó de quitarle el cinturón y dejar caer el pantalón negro. Para completar el acto de total sumisión a su hermano se volvió a arrodillar para lamer sus zapatos antes de quitárselos, junto con los calcetines. Ahora sí estaban los dos hermanos amantes desnudos para poder coger y ser cogidos a gusto. Fue Chris quién se recostó sobre la mesa del comedor con el culo al aire invitando a su hermano a entrar en el. Para mostrarle el gran deseo animal que tenía en su interior. Wyatt lo observó con una mirada lujurioso y una sonrisa deliciosa. Sabía lo que quería su hermano y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Se acercó a él y dejó que Chris lamiera uno de sus dedos para que entrara en su culo relajándolo. Repitió el proceso llenando la boca de su hermano menor con el sabor de su propio culo. Wyatt también quería probar así que se inclinó un poco para penetrar el culo con su lengua limpiándolo por completo. Le pareció delicioso.

"Por favor, no aguanto más. Necesito que me penetres."

El hermano mayor sonrió.

"Ya voy, nenita, te voy a romper todo el culo para que aprendas quién manda aquí."

El gran vergón mágico de Wyatt empujó hasta entrar por completo, provocando el dolor de Chris que gimió de dolor soltando una lágrima.

"Aguanta, hermanita…"

"Cógeme como el macho que eres. Demuéstrale a este nenita que eres un hombre de verdad, y que me quieres más que las otras putas que tienes en el futuro."

Continuando con su movimiento de vaivén en el culo, dejó que su torso perfecto (sin un gramo de grasa) bajara para poder besar el pecho levemente musculado de Chris. Subiendo hasta llegar a la boca y darle un beso.

"Por supuesto que tú eres más importante que todos los demonios que tengo dominados en el futuro. Tú eres sangre de mi sangre y algún día tendrás tus demonios dominados sexualmente. Yo te enseñaré."

La penetración continuó, masturbando a Chris mientras el gemía cuando la lengua de su hermano no jugaba con la suya. El hermano menor llegó primero al orgasmo embarrando su propio semen en su pecho levemente musculado que limpió Wyatt con su lengua para llenarse de la esencia de su hermano menor. Por su parte el hermano mayor tuvo otro gran orgasmo que llenó las entrañas de Chris de la leche familiar, la cual escurrió por la vieja madera de la mesa del comedor. Habiendo consumado ambos su amor y su pasión animal se acostaron juntos en esta misma mesa para acariciar sus cuerpos y lamerlos saboreando cada partícula de sudor que desprendieron durante el acto sexual.

"De verdad te amo, Chris."

"Lo sé, por eso entiendo que tu trabajo como hermano mayor es protegerme de todo porque soy la nenita de la familia. Tú eres el hombre grande y fuerte que debe protegerme."

"Así es, soy mayor y me debes obedecer en todo. Tengo autoridad sobre ti, pero quiero que entiendas que esa autoridad no significa que no te quiera."

Chris cerró los ojos y suspiró acariciando los caireles dorados de su hermano.

"Lo sé, permanecer como tu perra sexual fue mi desición."

Se quedaron recostados hasta que la luz del día se extinguió y la oscuridad los cubrió por completo. Tenían que rescatar a su padre, pero por el momento era más importante establecer la relación fraternal que hacía su magia tan poderosa.


	7. Capítulo 7 Salvando a Papá I

1

**Rescatando a Papá I**

**I**

Chris abrazaba el musculoso pecho de su hermano mientras le daba un gran beso en la boca y los dos volvían a sentirse como los amantes que eran en el futuro. El agua de la regadera caía sobre sus cuerpos calientes, el de Wyatt musculoso y bien bronceado, con largos rizos dorados que caían hasta su espalda. Con una mirada dominadora le recordaba a Chris que él era su amo y que como hermanito menor se había convertido en una puta. Chris tallaba el jabón contra los pectorales de su hermano con una mano, acariciando los poderosos brazos de su hermano con la otra.

"Sabes que esperaste este momento durante mucho tiempo. Volverte a sentir mía, saber que en mis brazos ya no eres uno de los brujos más poderosos del mundo sino mi amante."

"Tu mujer", aclaró Chris con un susurró que selló con un beso tierno en la boca de su hermano mayor.

Wyatt cerró los ojos p ara recibir el beso de su hermano, y en cuanto éste se separó de él, lo vio con una mirada morbosa y empezó a acariciar su pecho levemente musculado. Bajando poco a poco hasta que, rodeando la pelvis, se encontró con las tiernas nalgas de Chris, las cuales empezó a nalguear.

"Eres mía y por eso tengo derecho a nalguearte y golpearte. Me gustaría mucho que usaras esa boquita en otro lugar de mi cuerpo mucho más caliente, y seguramente mucho más gratificante. Han pasado sólo un par de horas ¿no has olvidado que mi pene requiere constante atención que sólo tú le puedes dar? Seguramente no has olvidado que cuando cumplí veinte años te hechizó papá para que mi regalo de cumpleaños fuera tu boca mamando mi pene por veinticuatro horas seguidas."

"¡Cómo olvidarlo! Me gustaría revivirlo"

Wyatt sonrió complacido ante la sumisión de su hermano menor.

"Entonces como tu amo y tu macho, te ordeno que te pongas de rodillas y empieces a mamar como la nenita que eres, porque soy tu hermano mayor es mi responsabilidad darte leche calientita cuando no está papá."

Chris, obedeciendo a su hermano, se inclinó lentamente y colocó el gran tubo de carne caliente de su hermano, saboreando cada partícula de piel excitando todo su cuerpo. Rodeando la punta con su lengua absorbiendo el líquido preseminal. Moviendo su cabeza para dejar que la verga de Wyatt entrara y saliera de su cavidad bucal, sosteniendo las gruesas bolas que se movían con el movimiento de pelvis del brujo mayor, que ya empezaba a gemir con su voz grave y varonil. Chris empezó a acariciar los muslos duros de su hermano, esperando que eso lo ayudara a llegar al orgasmo, pero no pudo resistir la tentación y sus manos empezaron a subir hasta sus nalgas redondeadas. Duras. Perfectas para un macho de la familia Halliwell. Hubo un momento en que el hermano mayor soltó un largo gemido ahogado y su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo, soltando gruesos trallazos de leche en la boca de su hermano, que escurrieron calientes por su garganta y Chris sonrió complacido porque era lo que él quería.

"Ahora me toca a mí saborear un poco de la leche familiar. Algún día dejarás de ser una nenita y sabrás que lo que estoy a punto de hacerte es algo que generalmente le ordenas a tus subordinados."

A la fuerza, Wyatt levantó a su hermano y lo empujó contra la pared devorándolo a besos, tratando de penetrar la boca de Chris con su lengua caliente. Masajeando sus pectorales que apenas se empezaban a formar, golpeándolos a veces para demostrar quién era el hombre con verdadera autoridad bajo el agua caliente en esa regadera. Comenzando a bajar lamió la tenue comisura entre sus pectorales y se detuvo para lamer el ombligo de su hermano antes de llegar a su pene. Chris se sentía en las estrellas al sentir como su hermano mayor engullía toda su hombría, mientras sus manos se encargaban de nalguearlo con fuerza. El pequeño Halliwell gemía apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano para guiarlo de acuerdo a lo que su placer requería. Esta vez Chris duró mucho menos que su hermano mayor soltando todo su semen en la boca de Wyatt, que con gusto lo tragó.

Pero la sesión de sexo no había terminado, porque Wyatt ya estaba excitado por lo que estaba pasando, y levantándose volvió a devorar a Chris a besos ocupándose de meterle un dedo a su hermano menor por el culo, ayudado por el agua caliente que caía por sus espaldas. Siguiendo con la excitación, le metió otro dedo más y Chris supo lo que estaba por suceder acariciando los fuertes pectorales bronceados de su hermano mayor viendo como su pene empezaba a tomar vida. Cuando el tercer dedo entró por su culo los besos se volvieron más intensos. Una vez más Wyatt hizo gala de su fuerza volteando a su hermano con violencia y dejando entrar toda su hombría en el pequeño Chris, quién soltó un gemido de dolor largo, y un soltó un par de lágrimas. No estaba bien lubricado.

"Por favor, sácamela, ya no aguanto más", empezó a gemir Chris ante los gemidos de placer de su hermano.

"Fuiste procreado para dar placer y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Mi deber como hermano mayor es penetrarte. Eres mía, y serás mía para siempre. Son estos momentos en lo que te hago mi mujer. Te voy a llenar de mi leche porque quiero preñarte como la perra que quieres."

"Wyatt, déjame en paz"

Y el hermano mayor ignoró está súplica continuando con la fuertes estocadas en el culo de su hermano y los gemidos de placer que inundaban la casa. Finalmente el hermano mayor soltó todo su semen en Chris. Cerró la llave del agua, volteó a su hermano menor y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

"Nunca te atrevas a mostrar independencia frente a tu amo, porque eres mío y sólo yo digo lo que vas a hacer. Si es momento de darle placer a mi cuerpo, te vas a resignar y no te vas a quejar. ¿Entendiste?"

Chris hizo puchero como de niño regañado y bajó la mirada acariciando la cintura de su hermano mayor.

"Perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

"Está bien, hermanito, te perdono. Ahora voy a permitir que uses tu lengua para secarme y luego dejaré que acaricies mi poderoso cuerpo antes de vestirme. Sé que te hace feliz jugar con mis músculos. Cuanto terminemos de jugar iremos a salvar a papá."

Chris sonrió.

"Como tu digas, amo"

Y los dos se fundieron en profundo beso y un abrazo largo que demostraba que eran verdadero amantes en el futuro.

**II**

Leo estaba desnudo frente a su nuevo amo, Dan Gordon, admirando toda la perfección masculina que emanaba de su rostro. Gordon estaba vestido con traje fino, porque había regresado de entregar una construcción muy importante y había pensado que lo mejor que podía hacer para celebrar era ir a coger con su nueva puta. Su esclava. Leo se había convertido en su perra porque generalmente caminaba por el departamento en cuatro patas ladrando y sólo algunas veces le era permitido caminar como un ser humano normal. Dan, que no entendía de la magia ni sabía que todo esto era un hechizo fallido de Chris, había empezado a considerar la posibilidad de usar la actitud sumisa de Leo (junto con su delicioso cuerpo de macho de gimnasio) para prostituirlo entre sus albañiles y sacar mucho dinero. Leo tenía mucho potencial para el sexo.

Así que Dan tomó a Leo del cuello y acercó sus labios de ángel a los suyos para besarlo, penetrarlo con su lengua, acariciar su espalda ancha acariciando cada uno de sus músculos.

"Otra vez vas a ser mío y vas a cumplir cada una de mis pervertidas fantasías, porque sólo sirves para dar placer. Por eso eres una pu…"

Dan no pudo terminar esa frase en ese momento luces blancas y azules los distrajeron, pues en ese momento estaban orbitando junto a él Chris y Wyatt. Éste último hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano izquierda lanzando a Dan telequinéticamente al otro lado del cuarto.

"¡Deténlos!", alcanzó a gritar Dan Gordon antes de golpear su espalda contra una pared y caer adolorido.

Leo, como buen esclavo sumiso, tenía que cumplir la orden de su nuevo amo. El guía blanco levanto lentamente su mano derecha y dos luces blancas salieron de ella moviéndose directamente a los cuellos de sus hijos. Una vez que este poder entró el contacto con su piel, quedaron inmóviles del cuello para abajo. Sólo podían mover la cabeza y claramente en sus ojos se veía el terror de lo que podía pasar. Leo se acercó lentamente hasta su hijo mayor y, acariciando tiernamente sus largos rizos dorados, le dio un beso profundo penetrando su lengua hasta lo más hondo de su boca, y en medio de ese intercambio húmedo el musculoso cuerpo de Wyatt empezó a brillar por algunos segundos. Al separarse Leo de él, Chris notó que los ojos de su hermano mayor eran muy similares a los ojos autómatas de su padre cuando le había lanzado el hechizo. Dan sonrió complacido, esperando que sus órdenes pudieran tener el mismo efecto en ese delicioso macho.

Leo se arrodilló ante su amo.

"Te presento a mi hijo mayor como ofrenda para que te de tanto placer como yo. Es tuyo. Todo lo mío es tuyo", y el ángel blanco movió su mano liberando el poder que inmovilizaba a Wyatt.

"Desnúdate para mí", le ordenó Dan Gordon.

Ante la mirada de terror del pobre de Chris, que aún yacía inmovilizado por el poder de su padre, Wyatt empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras bailaba de una manera seductora. Pronto quedaron al descubierto sus grandes músculos de macho halliwell. Dan Gordon hizo lo propio para quedar desnudo también. Chasqueó un par de veces los dedos señalando sus pies, y Leo junto con Wyatt empezaron a caminar en cuatro patas como perros llegando hasta los pies de su nuevo amo, los cuales lamieron con gusto.

"Me gustaría que lamieran mi pene, por qué tiene mucha leche que dar hoy."

"Papá, no lo hagas. Es sólo un hechizo que salió mal. Wyatt, resiste mi magia, la tuya es más fuerte", intentaba gritar Chris en vano porque los hombres de su familia estaban arrodillados frente a Dan Gordon peleando por ver quién se iba a quedar con el gran pene del amo en su boca. Finalmente esta pelea llevó a que Gordon llegara al orgasmo soltando su leche sobre la alfombra. Como perros rabiosos, los dos machos halliwell se movieron para lamer lo que quedaba y fundirse en un beso pasional.

Dan volvió a chasquear los dedos.

"Leo, quiero que lamas bien el culo de tu hijo por qué lo voy a penetrar. Lo voy a hacer mío como te hice a ti. Esta noche voy a tomar a tu hijo y lo voy a hacer mi mujer. Él es mucho más guapo y fuerte que tú así que me quedaré con él para siempre. A ti te voy a prostituir por qué ya no me interesas mucho como hombre. Ahora amo más a tu hijo."

Leo asintió.

"Sí, amo. Lo que tú digas. Será un honor vender mi cuerpo para tu placer personal."

Y de nuevo los dos en cuatro patas, Leo enterró su lengua caliente en el culo perfecto y redondo de su hijo. Wyatt empezó a gemir de placer. Dan, probando el poder que tenía sobre el cuerpo de sus esclavos, simplemente dijo.

"Se van a correr en este momento"

Y en esa posición, los dos soltaron un largo gemido de placer y el semen cayó a chorros en la alfombra. Chris lo hubiera encontrado delicioso, y le hubiera gustado lamerlo, pero estaba atrapado por los poderes de su padre y le dolía mucho no poder participar en el encuentro sexual.

Dan quitó a Leo del camino y, usando su pene erecto como si fuera una flecha gorda, penetró a Wyatt con toda su fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Ahora el hermano mayor era suyo para usarlo como él quisiera, y así se lo recordaba con cada metisaca. Le decía que de ahora en adelante dormiría con él, que sería su consorte y su puta, su pareja para toda la vida y que le cumpliría todas sus fantasías sexuales. Que Wyatt había nacido solamente para darle placer, para lamer sus grandes músculos, para mamar su pene, y para dejar que su culo fuera penetrado. Para presumirlo en la sociedad como su gran novio, pero para violarlo en lo privado como si no tuviera dignidad. Y entre tanta palabrería el pene de Dan Gordon empezó a vibrar soltando trallazos de semen en el culo de Wyatt. Leo suspiró orgulloso de que su hijo mayor fuera violado por el que ahora era su amo.

Los tres machos se levantaron sudados intercambiando besos calientes, acariciando sus grandes músculos, y ocasionalmente masturbándose unos a otros hasta que se acordaron que Chris estaba con ellos.

"A él también lo quiero como esclavo, lo voy a prostituir como a ti, Leo. Bésalo para que pierda su voluntad así como con este hijo tuyo. Quiero a los tres hombres para mí solo."

Wyatt mostró una sonrisa amplia al saber que Chris se les iba a unir en esa sumisión. Leo asintió ante la orden y se empezó a acercar a su hijo menor. Chris sabía que estaba perdido.


	8. Capítulo 8 Salvando a Papá II

1

**Rescatando a Papá II**

Los tres machos se levantaron sudados intercambiando besos calientes, acariciando sus grandes músculos, y ocasionalmente masturbándose unos a otros hasta que se acordaron que Chris estaba con ellos.

"A él también lo quiero como esclavo, lo voy a prostituir como a ti, Leo. Bésalo para que pierda su voluntad así como con este hijo tuyo. Quiero a los tres hombres para mí solo."

Wyatt mostró una sonrisa amplia al saber que Chris se les iba a unir en esa sumisión. Leo asintió ante la orden y se empezó a acercar a su hijo menor. Chris sabía que estaba perdido.

"No lo hagas, papá", intentó gemir Chris como último recurso.

Su hermano respondió.

"Es tu deber, nenita, unirte a tu verdadero amo para siempre. Para toda la vida."

Y justo cuando empezaba a sentir el aliento de su propio padre listo para besarlo, decidió intentar lo último que se le pudo ocurrir. Revertir el hechizo que había complicado todo en primer lugar.

"Por mucho tiempo has obedecido,

Por muchos años tu cariño he querido,

En el pasado y futuro lo que quieras harás,

Voluntad de Leo, por siempre libre quedaras", recitó Chris de memoria.

Y funcionó espléndidamente por qué los cuerpos de Wyatt y de Leo se rodearon de luces blancas que los hicieron recuperar su mirada normal. Chris quedó liberado del poder que lo ataba y se fue a unir a su familia, que se encontraba muy confundida.

"Al menos estamos libres", suspiró Leo feliz.

Dan Gordon trató de esconderse tras un sillón, presa del pánico.

"Propongo matar a esta perra que nos violó sin piedad."

"¡No!,no quiero que se vuelvan malos sólo por asesinato de una persona que no vale la pena", exclamó Leo al tiempo que los dos hermanos se daban una mirada cómplice.

Wyatt mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa deliciosa que tanto le gustaba a Chris.

"Propongo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, para que aprenda que con los machos halliwells no hay que meterse."

"Excelente idea, hermanito", sonrió Chris también.

De tal forma que entre Leo y Wyatt lo colocaron en la alfombra en cuatro patas, forzándolo a permanecer en esa posición con el poder de telekinesis de Wyatt, y decidieron que cada uno lo penetraría tomando turnos.

"No lo hagan, por favor. Nunca me han dado por el culo", suplicaba Dan mientras Leo se posicionaba detrás de él con su pene erecto como una flecha que esperaba atravesar la virilidad de su antiguo amo. Y sí, lo penetró mientras los dos hermanos observaban la escena excitados y se besaban acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos. Los labios de Chris se unían a los de su hermano mayor en total sumisión, mientras éste se preocupaba por nalguearlo y acariciar sus caderas suaves.

"Siempre serás mi nenita."

"Siempre tuya", gemía Chris de regreso.

Mientras que Leo se encargaba de penetrar a Dan con fuertes gemidos hasta que lo lleno de todo su semen y dándole varias nalgadas, se quedó dentro de él hasta que su pene perdió la erección. Ahora el momento de que los hermanos Halliwell tuvieran su venganza.

Leo se acercó a sus hijos para preguntarle quién de los dos sería el siguiente en penetrarlo.

"Creo que las nenitas deben pasar primero", sugirió Wyatt dándole una nalgada a su hermano.

"Mejor deberías pasar tú, si de verdad voy a ser tu nenita, entonces tú debes penetrar y yo debo aceptar sumisamente mi posición de ser la amante del macho más poderoso del futuro."

Y Wyatt sonrió complacido al ver que en su hermano regresaba esa actitud que tanto le había gustado en el futuro. Cuando regresaran a su tiempo volverían a ser lo que siempre habían sido ante toda la comunidad mágica, los mejores amantes del mundo. Chris sometido totalmente a la voluntad de Wyatt, La Fuente de Todo Mal, pero al fin y al cabo el verdadero amor de Chris.

"¿Eso significa que cuando regresemos al futuro al fin tomarás esa poción para poder embarazarte?" preguntó Wyatt ilusionado.

"Por supuesto, amor, es el siguiente paso de nuestra relación y es nuestro deber traer a la siguiente generación de brujos halliwell" dijo Chris tomando a su hermano de la mano y acercándolo hasta el pobre de Dan que aún estaba sometido en cuatro patas sobre la alfombra.

Ahí, Chris colocó el pene de su hermano justo en la entrada del culito de Dan, listo para que este pudiera ser penetrado con las fuertes estocadas de Wyatt, que marcaba y mostraba sus músculos con cada gemido de placer al entrar y salir del cuerpo del vecino morboso. Mientras tanto, Leo acariciaba a su hijo menor mientras lo besaba. No podía ignorar la conversación que había oído justo en ese momento, y que tanto le había excitado.

"Entonces tú llevarás a mis nietos en tu vientre nenita. Les dará lechita tal y como yo te la he dado a ti. Estoy orgulloso de que al fin hayas aceptado que sólo naciste para dar placer como una puta sucia y bastarda. ¿Por qué no empiezas a practicar de una vez?"

Y Leo llevó a Chris hasta Dan, tomando su pene para llevarlo a la boca de ese macho musculoso.

"Mama el pene de mi hijo, puta. Que su leche será maravillosa y es un regalo poco común. Lo tragarás hasta la última gota, si no quieres que te castigue."

Y así Dan fue penetrado por delante y por detrás, y los dos hermanos Halliwell se encontraron frente a frente gimiendo de placer por la escena que estaban viviendo. No podían quitarse lo ojos de encima por que tanto Chris deseaba a Wyatt como un macho musculoso de carácter soberano, como Wyatt deseaba la actitud sumisa e infantil de Chris en esos momentos. La excitación de ambos llevaba a que no gimieran solamente por la lujuria que los consumía en ese momento de venganza, sino uno para el otro. Y esto no podía pasar desapercibido para Leo que se acercó a Chris por detrás para acariciarle su pecho levemente musculado como si lo estuviera ofreciendo a Wyatt, mientras que Leo empezaba a penetrar a Chris, con suavidad.

"Así, bebé, así me gusta tu culo. Deja que tu padre entre en él una última vez antes de entregarte a tu hombre."

Y por supuesto tanta excitación de machos tenía que llegar a algo por qué Chris se corrió en la boca de Dan depositando cada uno de sus espermas en la boca, y esto hizo que Wyatt se corriera también en las entrañas del vecino morboso.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Wyatt liberó su poder de telekinesis mandando a Dan a volar del otro lado del cuarto, dejándolo inconciente. Y se acercó rápido a su amado y adorado Chris para besarlo con pasión acariciando todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Leo. A veces se besaban Chris y Wyatt, y a veces lo hacían Leo y Wyatt. Finalmente Leo se corrió en el cuerpo de su hijo menor, y al salir de él dejó que Chris y Wyatt se fundieran en un beso pasional.

"Ahora, hijos. ¿Cómo está mi cuerpo?"

"Deliciosamente sudado.", respondió Chris mientras empezaba a lamer su pecho.

"Y de ¿que otra forma está mi cuerpo?"

"Grande y musculoso como lo debe estar un padre para proteger a su hijo. Desnudo para dar placer a sus retoños", respondió Wyatt.

Leo sonrió.

"Sí, estoy desnudo y deben vestirme."

Así pues, tomando ellos una actitud de hijos obedientes, Wyatt tomó primero la truza para empezar a vestirlo mientras que Chris lamía todo el sudor para limpiarlo, hasta le besó los pies. Su padre sonrió complacido.

"Son unos buenos hijos, pero es necesario que partan ya los dos. Este no es su tiempo, el suyo está muchos años después de éste y es necesario que demuestren en su tiempo el poder de los machos Halliwell."

Chris y Wyatt besaron a su padre de una forma pasional como nunca antes lo habían hecho dejando que sus lenguas batallaran dentro y fuera de la boca, mientras Leo acariciaba sus cuerpos desnudos y los masturbaba. Cuando terminaron, los dos hermanos Halliwell se vistieron y volvieron a su tiempo en un remolino de luces blancas, ante la mirada atenta de Leo que sólo le quedaba regresar a su casa para desquitar toda la excitación que tenía con su esposa. Iba a extrañar mucho a Chris, pero sólo tenía que esperar a que naciera y algunos años para que se desarrollara y entonces la diversión podría volver a comenzar. Aunque siempre podría usar un poco de magia para traerlos del futuro, después de todo nada es imposible en la familia Halliwell donde lo inesperado y lo imposible está a la orden del día. Especialmente si se trata de algo sexual.


End file.
